naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kido
Kido 'is a form of Soul Reaper combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: '''Hado '''for direct attacks, and '''Bakudo '''for battle support. Kido Mechanics Kido Classification *'Bakudo (Way of Binding) **Barriers **Seals *'Hado' (Way of Destruction) **Gisei Hado *'Kaido' (Turn Way) Forbidden Kido Incantation Classes Kido Spells Bakudo *1: Sai (Restrain) - Locks a target's arms in place behind their back. *4: Hainawa (Crawling Rope) - An energy rope entangles the target's arms. *8: Seki (Repulse) - Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it. *9: Geki (Strike) - Engulfs the target in red light, completely paralyzing them. *9: Horin (Disintegrating Circle) - Causes an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns to erupt from the users hand and attempt to trap a target. The Kido is able to connect with another one of itself if both have captured a target and bind them together. *11: Kyomon (Mirror Door) - Creates a glass-like barrier that is difficult to break from the outside but quite simple to break from the inside. *18: Mojikan Fukia (Tracking Dart) - A special kunai materailzes in the casters hand, made from solid spiritual energy. When thrown this kunai does no damage, but marks the targets Reiatsu for easy tracking. *20: Hakufuku (White Crawl) - Muddles the consciousness of its target. *21: Sekienton (Red Smoke Escape) - Creates a blast upon activation and is used like a ninja's smoke bomb. *30: Shitotsu Sansen (Beak-Piercing Triple Beam) - Forming a golden triangle with one's finger, it shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his or her body in three places in a shape of an equilateral triangle. *37: Tsuriboshi (Supending Star) - Creates a star-shaped cushion of Spiritual Energy, which anchors it to nearby objects with "ropes" of spirit particles. It can stop falling objects, acting like a safety net. *39: Enkosen (Round Lock Fan) - Summons a shield of condensed reiatsu to block opponents' attacks. *40: Muko (Void) - A weakened version of the Danku spell that blocks attacks and is the exact same in terms of appearance. Used by low-to-mid-level Shinigami to block Kido-like attacks. Weaker overall, but more widely used. It can block Kido or Kido-like attacks up to number 50 without incantation, however, with incantation, it can block Kido or Kido-like attacks up to number 60. *50: Shuhen Shirudo (Surrounding Shield) - Creates a shield of solidified light that splits apart energy attacks as they make contact with the shields surface, causing the energy to dissipate. *56: Daiyamon Domaunten (Diamond Berg) - Summons a large block of ice to encase their enemy in, which resembles a large iceberg. *58: Kakushitsuijaku (Trace-Catching Pursuit Sparrows) - Tracks and locates any spiritual force the user focuses on. To activate it, the user must draw a circle on the ground, cut into four parts with a specific character in each. The incantation animates the circle, causing various numbers to appear within until the specific set is found. The number set seems to be a variation on longitude and latitude. *61: Rikujokoro (Six Rods Prison of Light) - Summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. *62: Hyapporankan (Hundred Steps Fence) - A rod formed of energy is thrown towards the target before it disintegrates into numerous short rods which are used to pin the target to the surroundings and render them immobile. *63: Sajo Sabaku (Locking Bondage Stripes) - Similar to Bakudo No. 4, but stronger, this spell binds the arms of a target. *70: Assarishita (Light) - A large, blinding flash of light momentarily blinds the enemy, allowing either for a distraction or to surprise an opponent. *71: Hebi Hofuku (Snake Crawling) - Makes a rope and turns that rope into a snake. The snake strangles the opponent. *73: Tozansho (Inverse Mountain Crystal) - Creates an inverted pyramid-shaped barrier around the caster. *75: Gochutekkan (Quintet of 1 Kan Iron Pillars) - Summons five incredibly tall and thick pillars which are connected to each other by chains to pin a target to the ground. *77: Tenteikura (Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air) - Transmits messages mentally to anyone within an area of the caster's choosing. In addition to reciting the spell, the user must draw specific markings on their arms, which are animated by the spell to convey the messages. The messages can be spoken either by the caster or by another within the vicinity of the caster. *79: Kuyo Shibari (Nine Sunlight Traps) - Creates eight black holes that emit spiritual energy in the personal space surrounding the target, with a ninth black hole manifesting in the center of the targets chest. *81: Danku (Splitting Void) - Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. According to Byakuya, it is capable of stopping destructive spells up to No. 89. *82: Millon Escudo (Million Shield) - This technique was used by Sosuke Aizen. It is a powerful barrier which can be placed upon a part of the body and it activates when an attack reaches the point where it is cast. When the attack hits the barrier, a hexagonal shape appears. Aizen cast it on the back of his neck to protect his blind spot from attacks and it is powerful enough to withstand a point-blank Black Getsuga Tensho fired by a Bankai-wielding Ichigo. *91: Doumu (Dome) - Creates a blue dome-shaped barrier with symbols on the inside. It can completely protect against all Hado No. 94 and under. Also, the barrier can be fixed or repaired by transferring spiritual energy from the caster in the Kido itself, making its defensive properties all the more powerful. Also, if a strong enough master casts this spell, any spatial, temporal and gravity based abilities are negated within the barrier. While, the energy of those abilities surround the outside of the barrier and will attack the first person that is either thrown out by the caster's will or if the barrier is broken. *97: Shiso Kekkai (Quad Burial Barrier) - Used by Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto, and is the seal used to lock away Koga Kuchiki. Four spears are used to trap the target by their hands and legs. The target rises up into sky and is then sealed in a black coffin-like box with chains wrapping around it. The four spears then pierce the box all at once. *98: Kyujurokkei Kakafumetsu (Ninety-Six Capitol Fire-Suspended Seal Destruction) - Used by Kisuke Urahara when he discovered Aizen had fused with the Hogyoku, and could not be killed. It activates on its own when the target is weakened, piercing them from the inside out with several sword-shaped beams of light, which then merge into a single, vaguely star-shaped barrier, with the target sealed inside. *99A: Kin (Seal) - Binds the arms of a target to their back like Bakudo No. 1, but with spiritual fabric and iron shafts. Hachigen has displayed a far stronger version that ties the target's arms on the back in addition to wrapping the spiritual fabric around the entire body, and continues to pin the target with the spiritual fabric stacked to the ground around the target with several iron shafts in an "X" shape. *99B: Bankin (Great Seal) - Covers the target from head to toe with spiritual fabric (First Song), stabs them with numerous metal bolts (Second Song), and then smashes them with an immense metal cube (Final Song). Hado *1: Sho (Thrust) - Pushes the target away from the caster. Could also be used to pull. *3: Hoketsuken (Substitute Blade) - Creates a sword composed of pure energy to use as a replacement for their actual Zanpakuto in battle. *4: Byakurai (White Lightning) - Fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger. *5: Ryusui (Running Water) - Creates a small wave of water created using the user's spiritual energy. It possesses less damaging potential when compared to other spells and is used more as a means of staggering a foe with the torrent of water than causing actual damage. *9: Tsurukusa (Vine) - Several vines shoot from the ground to entangle an enemy. The Kido can be used like a binding spell due to the unique form and terms of the spell or to crush the target by constricting the vines extremely tightly. *11: Tsuzuri Raiden (Bound Lightning) - Electric current flows through any object the user touches and is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs through. *12: Fushibi (Ambush Flare) - Used in conjunction with Shakkaho and a Kido net that entangled opponents, resulting in a large explosion around them. *22: Kaku'seigi (Stone Justice) - The earth below the user rises and sharpens with the user's spiritual energy. With a wave of their hand, sword or simply head flick, the stone flies forward to strike foes. *27: Joen (Purifying Flames) - Produces vivid violet energy in his hand, which he then fires at an opponent in a single beam, causing everything within the range of its spiritual power to burn till ash. *29: Denko Tama (Lightning Ball) - Charges the ball of Lightning in his hands and throws it. *30: Gekiryu (Raging Stream) - Essentially a stronger and larger version of Hado No. 5: Ryusui. This spell creates a larger wave of water that crashes against multiple foes. Possesses enough force to knock even large hollows off their feet. *31: Shakkaho (Red Flame Cannon) - Fires a fiery ball of red spiritual energy at a target. *32: Okasen (Yellow Fire Flash) - Fires a wide arc of yellow energy at a target. *33: Sokatsui (Blue Fire, Crash Down) - Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to No. 31, but over a wider area and with more power. *34: Kongobaku (Adamantine Blast) - A blast of spherical, red energy similar in strength to a Sōkatsui blast. *36: Inu no Denko (Dog of Lightning) - By manipulating lightning reiatsu into the dominant hand, the user can make the lightning expand to create the form of a hound. The hound-shape remains connected to the user's hand with a bolt of lightning, allowing them to control it during its attack. *40: Gaki Rekko (Raging Lightning Fang) - Makes a circle of energy, before firing blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation. *42: Sakkaku Ken (Illusion Sword) - Creates the illusion of multiple swords and use them to attack the pinpointed target from all sides. *43: Awai Shogeki (Light Crash) - Creates a surge of light on the user's hand palm, before firing multiple blasts of yellow reiatsu at once. *54: Haien (Abolishing Flames) - Fires a blast of purple spiritual energy that will incinerate a target completely when it makes contact. *58: Tenran (Orchid Sky) - A widening tornado-like blast is fired towards the target. *63: Raikoho (Thunder Roar Cannon) - Fires a massive wave of yellow electrical energy at a target. *65: Shinkoshoku Hinote (Scarlet Blaze) - A tornado of searing flames are summoned around an enemy to entrap them. Once caught, the caster closes their fist, resulting in the flames collpasing inwards to cause a fiery explosion. *71: Kou Kakuzen Kyosha (Sharp Rain Spear) - Creates a lance seeming out of water when it is actually using his/her reiatsu and fires it. When travelling, it splits and grows larger and sharper the more speed it can gather. *73: Soren Sokatsui (Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) - Essentially a doubled version of No. 33, this spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety. *84: Norowa Shukufuku (Cursed Blessing) - A one-handed Kidō that looses an immense wave of condensed spiritual energy when fired. The energy creating the spell slowly invades the targets body, causing them untold levels of pain. *85: Zaiten Sokatsui (Heavenly Blue Fire, Crash Down) - A further expansion of the average Sokatsui spell and many times more powerful than even Soren Sokatsui. The user brings cupped hands to their waist and concentrates spiritual energy into the form of a sphere before throwing their hands toward their foe and releasing the energy in a truly powerful and expansive wave of energy that can easily bring ruin to the immediate environment. *86: Tentai Hi (Celestial Fire) - Gathers spirit particles in the air and forms them into blue fireballs that rain down onto the enemy. *87: Kyojin Shajiku (Giant Axle) - Absorbs spirit particles from around him and forms them into a giant ice ball that can create huge damage to places around him. This is like an enhanced form of Tentai Hi, which the creator used as a base. *88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shiten Raiho (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) - Fires a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy resulting in an truly enormous explosion. *89: Hyoga Seiran (Glacier Vapor Storm) - Fires a massive wave of ice capable of freezing its targets and surrounding area as well as destroying a group of Menos Grande through sheer power. It is also strong enough to go through Danku, which can block any Hado spell numbered 89 or less. *90: Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin) - Envelops the target with a powerful torrent of gravity that takes the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions. The spears then pierce the box, lacerating the one inside from head to toe. *91: Senju Koten Taiho (Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear) - Summons several spears of light that are all fired towards the same focal point where the intended target resides. The culminating explosion is exceedingly devastating. *93: Kokusenna (Cutting Spiral Flower) - Creates four large points of spiritual energy with a blue sphere in the center, giving it the appearance of a Demon-wind shuriken. The attack is then thrown where it will speed at the opponent and when it makes contact it cuts them in half. *96: Itto Kaso (Single Blade Cremation) - A forbidden spell used by Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto. It is a spell that causes a huge pillar of fire to erupt from the ground in the shape of a katana's tip. Kido Barriers and Seals * Uncategorized Spells * Notable Users Kido Masters *Byakuya Kuchiki *Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Hachigen Ushoda *Kisuke Urahara *Momo Hinamori *Sosuke Aizen *Tessai Tsukabishi Kido Experts *Izuru Kira *Karin Kurosaki *Rangiku Matsumoto *Rukia Kuchiki *Shuhei Hisagi *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Yumichika Ayasegawa Kido Practitioners *Renji Abarai *Shinji Hirako Trivia * Category:Techniques Category:Soul Reapers Category:Important Terms Category:Kido